


That'a Girl

by nayafanatic



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sad, do I need to say more, magna - Freeform, yumagna, yumiko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: Yumiko cant stop thinking about the fact that Lukes, Kelly or Connies head could have been on one of those pikes.Magnas head could have been on one of those pikes.





	That'a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT proofread so have fun babies c:

“Miko, can you just-“

“Can I what Magna?” Yumiko said cutting her off, raising her voice a bit. Magna was taken aback. She knew Yumiko was struggling with everything lately, since she and the rest pf the group found their people murdered and piked. 

Magna wanted to help Yumiko out and console her in every way possible, but she had no idea how. Shit, she couldn’t even figure her own self out let along someone else. Magna sighed softly and followed Yumiko as she walked toward the watch tower and climed up. “Cmon Miko! Can we talk about it?” She yelled up to the Raven hair women as she continued to climb the ladder. 

“Its my watch! I’ll see you later!” Yumiko yelled back down with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. She got to the top and let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. She sat down in the watch tower chair and instantly started sobbing. She couldn’t get the image of the heads sitting on the pikes out of her mind. Its all she had been thinking about recently. These good people lost their lives to someone so, evil. What if it were one of her people?

Magna slowly climbed up the ladder of the Hilltop’s watch tower. When she arrived to the top she could hear the soft sobs coming from her girlfriend. What they had going one was new, ever since the group found Magna she had always had her eyes on Yumiko. Even though it Magna a while to open up to the group and even longer to confess her feelings for Yumiko, She known they had something special. No matter how cliché it sounds. 

“Damn Miko, I didn’t know you were gonna make me chase you, I’m not built for this shit anymore.” Magna spoke as she said down in the chair next to Yumiko. Magna looked over to Yumiko and ran her fingers through her raven hair. “Miko, please,” She whisper quietly, “You gotta talk to me, I-“

“What if it were Luke’s head on one of those pikes? Or Kelly’s or Connies?” Yumiko said wiping her face just for her eyes to moisten up once again. “Magna, what it it were _your_ head on-" Yumiko began sob softly, not being able to finish her though. Not _wanting_ to finish the thought. 

“Miko, it wasn’t my head, it wasn’t Luke, or Connie or KellyMagna said getting up to kneel in front of her girlfriend. She took both of the lighter toned hands in hers and gently kissed Yumikos knuckles. "Were okay babe.” Magna looked up at Yumiko who was looking down at their joined hands. “Yumiko, look at me.” Magna said firmly using her full name which she rarely did. Yumiko looked at the blonde women and let out a soft sigh. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Magna leaned up closer to Yumiko placing her forehead on the woman’s in front of her, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. 

Yumiko could feel her feelings being to subside. “But we loss some good people, Mag. Tara, Enid, Tammy,” Yumiko could go on but she didn’t want to get her self worked up once more. 

Magna stood up on her feet pulling Yumiko with her. She wrapped her arms around the Raven-haired women’s waist and kissed her gently. “I know Miko, and when the times comes. We’ll get that skin head bitch back for it. Even though the way her and those assholes smell is already doing half the job for us.” They both chuckled quietly. “But until then, we have to live for them.” Yumiko nodded at Magna’s words as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck. Yumiko smiled softly, “Since when did you get so good with words?” Having the women she loved so close always made her feel better.

Magna giggled softly and shrugged. She blushed slightly and rasped out, “A really smart and loyal and amazingly beautiful person taught me that its not so bad to talk about your feelings, no matter how bad the shit sucks.” 

_“Oh_ , is that what you think of me?” 

“Who said I was talking about you?” Magna raised her eyes brows as she teased the women in her arms.

Yumiko dramatically gasped as she playfully slapped her girlfriends’ arms. She laughed softly. “Anyways, I’m supposed to be keeping look out.” She said as she teasingly rolled her eyes, inching in closer to her girlfriends proximity. 

_“Anyways I’m supposed to be keeping look out.”_ Magna said playfully mocking Yumiko accent, looking down at her lips. 

“ Your such an ass.” Yumiko mumbled softly. “Don’t we all know it.” Magna chuckled as she smiled into her girlfriends kiss. 

Their lips slowly moved against one another in a passionate kissed, Magna leaned in further and pulled Yumiko as close as she could possibly get by the belt loops of jeans. She slid her tongue against Yumikos bottom lip. Yumiko gladly accepted Magnas tongue and deepened the kiss as she caressed Magnas face with one hand and gently scraped the stray hairs at the nape of her neck with the other one. 

Yumiko slowly pulled away slowly as she heard a walker out in the distance, she smiled at the blonde women. “We should stop anyway, I’m getting” Yumiko smirked softly “hot.” She turned around and grabbed her bow and shot the near by walker. 

“That isn’t such a bad thing.” Magna smirked and bit her lip softly, giving her girlfriend once final kiss on her cheek. “And you know Miko, if it were me.” She said taking Yumikos hands in hers as she put her bow down. “I would want you to go on, I know you could. You’re strong, and I would want a strong person like you, to live for me.” She said seriously as she looked Yumiko in the eyes. “Promise me if anything ever happens, you’ll keep going and that you wont stop.”

“Magna I ca-“ 

“Promise me Yumiko.” Magna said cutting Yumiko off. “I love you, and I know you love me, so promise me you wont break, that you’ll be strong and keep going, for me.”

“I promise.” Yumiko reassured her girlfriend as straightened her posture and swallowed thickly. She knows If anything ever happened to Magna it would break her, but for Magna she would keep going. 

Magna squeezed Yumikos hands in hers,

“That’a girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasnt very long I know but Its just something that was in my head. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @yumagnacarta  
> and on twt at @hiamjeed c:  
> I'll do prompts if you liked this enough and want to request one.


End file.
